El significado de una flor
by SombraLN
Summary: ¿Qué significa soñar con cierta flor? O acaso ¿Había algo más detrás de su interpretación? Un pintor sólo necesita descubrir el nombre de aquellos pétalos para seguir con su vida.


Esto ha sido un fic para la actividad de Navidad Iromatsu organizado en KaraIchi/IchiKara 0.2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **El significado de una flor**

 _El viento sopla ligeramente moviendo los arboles a mi alrededor, pero sin importar a donde mire todo carece de color… yo me encuentro en el centro de tan desolador panorama. Se siente extraño._

 _No importa cuanto camine todo es igual, arboles grises sin fin._

 _No siento frio, no estoy cansado, ni siquiera tengo miedo… pero quiero que todo termine._

 _Veo algo en el suelo, algo comienza a crecer con lentitud, me arrodillo para ver mejor y observo que se trata de flores rojas, flores que no había visto nunca pero que con su belleza me hipnotizan, estiro mi mano para tocar una de ellas y…_

El chico de cabello alborotado se despierto abruptamente.

 **\- Otra vez ese sueño –** murmuró con pesadez. Tras estirarse un poco se decide a levantarse. Con paso lento llega hasta la cocina para tener como primera tarea alimentar a su pequeño gato **– ¿Qué significa? –** cuestiono mientras acariciaba al felino, aun con el sentimiento extraño que aquel sueño recurrente le causaba.

Ichimatsu era un joven pintor que comenzaba a ganar fama poco a poco, aunque se mantenía en el anonimato sus trabajos empezaban a ser admirados por muchas personas. Sus cuadros siempre estaban llenos de color y provocaban un sentimiento cálido, algo que contrarrestaba con su personalidad fría y lúgubre. Sin embargo, en los últimos días el chico había tenido un sueño recurrente que comenzaba a preocuparle y afectaba su trabajo, cada que trazaba alguna flor recordaba aquel panorama gris y perdía todo interés de continuar pintando.

Un día, tras haber salido a caminar en busca de despejar su mente, se topó con una florería, curioso se aventuró a entrar, tal vez si hallaba la flor de sus sueños encontraría una especie de respuesta.

El local transmitía una sensación de paz, las diversas plantas y ramos coloridos por doquier atraían de inmediato la atención.

 **-** _ **Good morning**_ **–**

La repentina voz tomo desprevenido al artista, quien reacciono dando un paso hacia atrás y tirando una pequeña maceta de su lugar. De inmediato se agacho para intentar regresar la tierra a su lugar.

 **\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo –** Ichimatsu se mantuvo quieto observando a la persona que se había hincado frente a él; un joven e cabello oscuro, ojos azules y bella sonrisa; por el delantal supuso que era un trabajador del lugar **– listo –** menciono el chico levantándose y dejando la planta en su lugar, el pintor tardo un momento en reaccionar y ponerse de pie.

 **\- Lo siento… -** murmuro apenado por el accidente.

 **\- Tranquilo, siento haberte asustado –** respondió el otro con una gran sonrisa **– bienvenido a mi florería, ¿Busca algo en particular? –**

Ichimatsu esquivo la mirada **– yo, sólo estoy viendo –**

 **\- Oh, bien, si encuentra algo que le guste no dude en decírmelo –** tras una leve reverencia dejo solo al artista y se retiró a realizar otras atareas.

Ichimatsu paseo por el lugar, observando con detenimiento cada flor roja que se topaba y mirando con discreción ocasional al florista que entre tarareos atendía a sus plantas. Tras un rato el pintor simplemente salió del lugar decepcionado de no haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

El florista observo el semblante triste en el chico cuando se iba, cuestionándose que sería lo que el otro buscaba.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu regreso a la florería tres días después de su primera visita, creyendo que esta vez daría resultado. Nuevamente fue recibido por la hermosa sonrisa del chico de ojos azules, pero otra vez, se negó a decir lo que quería. Volvió a retirarse sin hallar la flor roja.

Tras la segunda vez de haber asistido a la florería, Ichimatsu comenzó a ir a cada día sin falta, en ocasiones dando una rápida vuelta por el lugar y en otros momentos tomándose su tiempo para ver cada flor.

El dueño de la florería, que tras el sexto día se presentó como Karamatsu, ya estaba acostumbrando de ver al otro como si fuese parte del local, cada día le daba la bienvenida y ya se había rendido de preguntarle que buscaba, aunque claro, si le llegaba algo nuevo, no dudaba en ponerlo a la vista, aguardando a que el chico de mirada cansada encontrara lo que tanto parecía buscar.

Una extraña rutina, silenciosa y pacífica, se formó entre los dos jóvenes.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _¿Cuánto habría pasado?_

Ichimatsu seguía teniendo aquel sueño, no lograba hallar en la florería lo que resolviera su duda e inconscientemente se estaba acostumbrado a ver cada día al dueño de dicho lugar. Karamatsu era un joven apuesto y el artista no podía negarlo, pese a que aún no le decía su nombre ni la razón de estar ahí, el florista le trataba de forma educada y siempre con una sonrisa.

Ichimatsu estaba nuevamente admirando una flor de pétalos roja, pasando sus dedos con suavidad por los pétalos no pudo evitar suspirar con desgano, Karamatsu, que estaba cerca, no dudo en acercarse.

 **\- No quiero molestarte –** comenzó el florista atrayendo la atención del chico **– pero, si me indicaras lo que buscas, tal vez podría ayudarte, pero por favor, no me malinterpretes, no es que no esté a gusto con tu presencia –** se apresuró a aclarar pese al rostro inexpresivo del otro **– es solo que… pareces sufrir y realmente me gustaría ayudarte –** finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

El artista giro un poco el rostro, tratando de evitar que el vendedor viese el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas **– yo… -** hablo en voz baja **– estoy buscando una flor roja –**

Karamatsu ladeo un poco la cabeza **\- ¿Flor roja? Eso es muy general, ¿Sabes el nombre de la flor? –** Ichimatsu negó suavemente **– ya veo… asumiendo que has visto todo lo que hay en el lugar y ninguna de ellas te gusto, no sé, tal vez podría intentar hacer un encargo especial o algo así, pero necesito más detalles de la flor –**

Ichimatsu medito un momento lo escuchado, lo más que tenia de referencia era aquel sueño, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder pintarla sin haberla visto en la realidad.

Karamatsu le observaba en silencio, tratando de adivinar lo que el otro pensaría; una idea repentina le hizo sonreír **\- ¡Lo tengo! –** Grito emocionado asustando al pintor **– Se dónde hallar la respuesta –** se apresuró a quitarse el delantal y dejarlo sobre una silla, tomando la mano del otro y sin explicación alguna le comenzó a llevar hasta la salida; tras poner el letrero de cerrado y colocar llave a la puerta llevo consigo al confundido chico.

Sólo un par de metros más adelante Karamatsu se detuvo en uno de los tantos locales, entró sin soltar al artista y fue directo al mostrador, en el mismo un chico leía despreocupadamente un manga.

 **\- Osomatsu, necesito libros con urgencia –** declaro el de ojos azules con firmeza.

El recién nombrado dejo su lectura y le observo divertido **\- ¿Libros? ¿Aquí en mi librería? Déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti –** se levantó y avanzo hasta quedar junto al otro invitado **\- ¿Y quién es tu novio? –**

Ante el comentario ambos se sonrojaron y hasta ese punto Karamatsu soltó al otro.

 **\- ¡No es mi novio! –** grito de inmediato el artista.

 **\- T-te equivocas Osomatsu, él es… -** le miro confundido **– yo, no se su nombre –** admitió avergonzado.

Ichimatsu se presentó ante ambos y ante la insistencia del recién conocido Osomatsu, no tuvo más elección que contar brevemente sobre su sueño y la búsqueda de aquella flor.

Osomatsu busco entre un par de ediciones que tenía, libros breves sobre plantas medicinales fue lo más que pudo hallar.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu tomaron lugar cerca del mostrador, revisando cada página se concentraban en hallar la famosa flor; Osomatsu por su parte se quejó de lo aburrido que era aquello y continuo la lectura de su manga.

 **\- Imposible, no hay nada –** murmuro con tristeza Karamatsu cerrando uno de los libros.

 **\- No importa… -** Ichimatsu igualmente desanimado intento que no se notara en su voz la decepción **– igual, gracias –** murmuro lo último apenas y siendo escuchado.

Osomatsu suspiro al observar el rostro tiste de ambos chicos, bufo por lo bajo y se acomodó frente a su computadora, tras cerrar algunas páginas privadas realizo una rápida búsqueda **\- ¿Ves aquí la flor que quieres? –** cuestiono al artista que no reacciono al momento para después levantarse y mirar por sobre el mostrador.

Varias imágenes de flores rojas se apreciaban en la pantalla.

Ichimatsu sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza cuando reconoció una foto de lo que tanto buscaba **\- ¡Esa es! –** apunto a la pantalla sin disimular la emoción.

Karamatsu se estiro para poder ver la imagen y sonrió al reconocer la planta **– Oh, es una nochebuena –** comenzó a explicar compartiendo la emoción de haberla hallado **– es una planta navideña y técnicamente no tiene pétalos rojos, de hecho sus hojas son verdes y van cambiando tiñéndose de rojo –** tomo una pose diferente colocando su mano en la barbilla y cerrando los ojos **– aunque hay otros colores como amarillo, rosa, blanco… -**

El florista continuaba con su catedra mientras los otros dos ya le ignoraban.

 **\- No entiendo como no usaron internet desde un inicio –** comento con burla Osomatsu al artista que no respondió **– bueno, lo importante es que apareció la famosa flor, debes estar contento, ya no tendrás que ir a la florería de este doloroso tipo –**

Ante lo dicho Karamatsu e Ichimatsu le miraron con cierta confusión, pero era verdad, encontraron la flor y ya no existía razón para verse, _¿Por qué se sentían mal?_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron algunos días y ahora Ichimatsu estaba en su apartamento, sentado frente a un lienzo en blanco sostenía un pincel sin pintura, listo para comenzar con los trazos, pero llevaba en la misma posición por más de una hora y no se decidía a pintar. Encontró la flor que tanto quería, aunque no estaba seguro del significado todavía, al menos podría dormir con tranquilidad y ya no tendría bloqueos para trabajar, se supone que debería ser así; entonces, _¿Por qué tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho?_ En un breve momento pudo ver frente a él al florista sonriéndole ampliamente. Un golpeteo en el pecho fue suficiente para conseguir la respuesta. Con emoción tomo pintura y comenzó a delinear suavemente.

Karamatsu terminaba de arreglar aquella maceta, sonreía con tristeza al pensar que ya no vería a su visitante usual; finalizando su tarea se giró hacia la puerta para toparse con el artista **\- ¿Ichimatsu? –**

El pintor entro con calma y le extendió un pequeño cuadro, Karamatsu lo tomo y observo con emoción la imagen, una bella nochebuena con el fondo de una noche nevada.

 **\- Yo… -** murmuro Ichimatsu **– g-gracias –** su rostro enrojeció de golpe.

Karamatsu sonrió y no tardo en girarse hacia el mostrador, con velocidad sujeto la planta que estaba arreglando hace un momento y se la extendió al pintor.

Ichimatsu recibió aquella nochebuena que en la maceta tenía un moño azul brillante **– Esto… -**

 **\- Ya con el nombre fue más fácil conseguir una –** alzo los hombros restándole importancia **– aunque no estaba seguro de volver a verte –**

 **\- Tal vez, yo necesite referencia de flores en otra ocasión –** esquivo la mirada mientras abrazaba contra su pecho la planta.

El vendedor sonrió ampliamente **– estaré encantado de ayudarte –** no logro disimular su emoción **– sabes, ya iba a cerrar, ¿Te gustaría ir por un café? –**

Ichimatsu asintió tímidamente, su corazón latía muy aprisa e inconscientemente se perdía en los ojos azules del otro. Karamatsu tomo la maceta y la dejo junto a la pintura sobre el mostrador.

Salieron de la florería sintiendo un agradable calor en el pecho. Quién pensaría que una simple flor seria la causante de tal encuentro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Siento que esto me quedo muy cursi, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escritos así y siento si es algo corto, pero si continuo es probable que termine en tragedia XD

Que pasen felices fiestas llenas de yaoi y dulces :P

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
